


Curiosity

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>'"If a guy has a tongue piercing, he'll probably suck your dick."</p>
<p>Phoenix discovers that Edgeworth has a tongue piercing.'</p>
<p>So yep.  That's what I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright noticed it sometime in the middle of the court proceedings. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but he was pretty sure it was during one of Miles Edgeworth's numerous objections. A flash of metal from in between the prosecutor's teeth. _Is that a...?_ He mused to himself. He shook his head. _There's no way that Edgeworth would have a tongue ring. NO WAY._ This of course piqued the spiky-haired defense attorney's curiosity, so he kept an eye on the prosecutor at all times during the remainder of trial, trying not to look _too_ obvious of course.  
  
And then it happened again, confirming Phoenix's suspicions. Edgeworth yelled out his trademark "Objection!" while pointing his finger across the room to the Defense Bench, and Phoenix definitely caught the glimpse of something metal on top of the prosecutor's tongue. Phoenix smirked at his discovery.  
  
"Is something funny Wright?" Edgeworth demanded, assuming that the look on Phoenix's face was due to his previous statement. "You look like the cat that ate the canary." A smug look made its way across the prosecutor's face. "You won't be smiling for long, though." He challenged.  
  
Phoenix continued to grin as he countered Edgeworth's argument, which he could tell irked the prosecutor to no end. Finding it hard to focus on the case at hand, Phoenix was relieved when a 20-minute recess was called in order to wait for some new found evidence to arrive at the courthouse. Instead of going to the defendant's lobby to await the restart of the trial, Phoenix found himself walking towards Edgeworth, who hadn't left the now-empty courtroom yet. _I just have to find out for myself. It's going to drive me crazy otherwise._  
  
"Edgeworth!" Phoenix called out.  
  
The prosecutor was rifling through some papers in his briefcase and looked up at the sound of his name to see the defense attorney walking towards him. "Wright." Edgeworth said with a frown on his face. "What brings you here? I don't have time to play games with you."  
  
Grinning once again, Phoenix got right to the point. "I didn't know that you had a wild side, Edgeworth. A tongue ring?" He crossed his arms and smirked knowingly.  
  
A slight blush painted the prosecutor's cheeks as he hugged his arm. "It's not like I _wanted_ to get one. I lost a bet at the prosecutor's office and..." A little flustered, he paused. "Why am I explaining myself to you?"  
  
Phoenix chuckled. "Can I see it?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
The defense attorney moved his hand towards the silver-haired man, touching his chin lightly. "Can I see it?"  
  
With the blush intensifying on his face, Edgeworth nodded and obliged, opening his mouth just enough so that Phoenix could see the silver bar embedded in his pink tongue. He lifted his tongue, touching his top lip, so that Phoenix could see that the piercing indeed went all the way through.  
  
A sly smile on his lips, Phoenix leaned into Edgeworth's ear and whispered, "I heard that if a guy has a tongue piercing, he'll probably suck your dick."  
  
Before Phoenix knew what was happening, he felt the impact of firm knuckles on his cheek as Edgeworth punched him as hard as he could. The sound of the blow echoed throughout the empty courtroom. Stumbling backwards and rubbing his throbbing face, Phoenix complained, "Damn Edgeworth, that hurt!"  
  
Standing there with his arms crossed, the prosecutor glared at Phoenix. "What kind of man do you think I am?"  
  
Phoenix moved to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Edgeworth, it's just... that thing is kind of _intriguing_ you know?"  
  
"I would at least expect to be taken out on a proper date first." The prosecutor said suggestively, a smirk making its way across his own face.  
  
Phoenix cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "I can make that happen."


End file.
